


Master Schue's Horny Glee Boys

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Bestiality, Boypussy, Boypussy Artie, Boypussy Blaine, Boypussy Finn, Boypussy Jake, Boypussy Mike, Boypussy Puck, Boypussy Ryder, Boypussy Sam, Butt Plugs, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Dildos, Dominate Kurt, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double-Ended Dildo, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Father/Son/Brother Incest, Foot Fetish, Foot Fucking, Incest, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Master Schue, Mpreg, Needs, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnant Finn, Pussyboy, School, Sex Toys, Sexuality Bending, Sibling Incest, Slaves, Slaves to Sex, Some Scat, Some Shit Eating, Submissive, Threesome, Transformation, Watersports, football team, human/dog, some watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dirty Cupid Series but can be read on its own. The boys of the Glee Club have found themselves with pussies and under the control of Master Shue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

 

Everyone knew that Glee club was gay, even a dirty cupid like Leshz knew that. Not that there was a single problem with that, when it came to dirty cupids such as himself, his father Ez, or all his brothers, being gay was great. It was their job to travel the infinite multi-verse and spread homosexuality and kinks while warping reality in any way they saw fit. But Leshz was the oddball in his family of mythical gods, for he specialized in something which the rest of his family only occasionally messed with: Boypussies. He didn't know what it was about seeing men who had pussies where their dongs belonged that turned him on so, but they did.

Leshz had stumbled across this delectable glee club a few months back when his father had assigned him to have some fun with this Ohio town of Lima. The club had been filled with such hot heterosexuals (and two gays also) that Leshz hadn't been able to resist. And now here he was back, checking in on his work.  

\---------------------------------

Finn thrusted his pelvis back downwards, forcing the plastic, phallus toy back into his moist, oversexed organ in the front. His back hole was already filled, a large, pink butt plug was shoved deep in that warm expanse which needed to be constantly filled and ached when it wasn't. Both of Finn's holes required never ending attention, but today his pussy was the one that needed it more.  

Finn felt the build up begin once again in his vaginal walls. He thrusted his groin up and down even harder on the silicone toy, orgasm was only inches away. How many times had he already came today from this toy between his thigh's, ten...twelve...he hadn't been keeping count, he was a slave to those pleasurable blasts that originated in his pussy and spread throughout his body via his nervous system. He had thought he knew how bad horniness could get back when he was a teenage guy, but man was he wrong, the horniness that came from a cock was nothing compared to the all out assault, constant heat that a pussy presented to him. With a cock he just ejaculated and was done for a short while, but with a pussy it was a never ending marathon, you just rode one orgasm out and then built yourself up to the next one and then repeat the process again and again until your body wore out, which could take a while. One time Finn went a straight Forty-Eight hours of nothing but fucking himself with no stops. The only reason he had stopped then was because his muscles gave out from over use and he had fallen into a deep sleep.

There wasn't much that was better than reaching orgasm with a pussy, all the guys here in what use to be the room they met for Glee club in could attest to that fact. One of the very few things that was actually better, as far as Finn knew, was submitting to real, living cocks. There was nothing like having a dick fill your insides with male cum, whether it be the anal or vaginal passage, or simply just down the gullet, nothing could fill a pussyboy with so much pride, joy and accomplishment than serving a dominate man and his cock faithfully. And it didn't matter how dirty or degrading the acts were, Finn was always happy to do it, knowing he would be rewarded with cocks and cum.

Finn pounded himself back down into the toy, he was so close it wasn't funny. Master Schue, their perfect master who had helped them all find their real purpose in life, had been so brilliant in his conversion of this here class room into what was basically a sex dungeon now. Gluing dildos so they stuck up out of the seats of the wooden stools had been one master's most brilliant ideals, it made it so much easier for Finn to fuck himself when Master Schue was away or playing with one of the other pussyboys.  

Finn heard a loud moanish cry from Sam that Finn instantly recognized as the other dude's orgasm cry. Finn opened his eyes and saw Sam on his hands and knees in the corner with Puck's black dog a humping away at Sam's rear (although from Finn's angle it was hard to tell which hole of Sam's the dog was pumping into). A follow-up scream of blissful pain told Finn that the dog's knot had now tied them together. Finn knew that wonderfully, torturous pain of having a knot inflate in his ass, the same dog had just used Finn last night. 

The sight of seeing that large hound pound away at Sam like the bitch Sam now was was just the thing needed to tip Finn over the edge himself. He let out his own loud orgasm squeal as the pleasure took over. Every nerve and cell in his body was suddenly on fire, but in the best way possible, the burning inside was complete, tingling, pleasurable heat that radiated from the sex organ he would have not that long ago never believed he would have, let alone want. Hell, none of the pussyboys in this classroom four months ago when school had begun thought that they would end up cock-slut pussyboys. But here they were.

Finn stopped thrusting and let the sexual high just take over and numb his thoughts. With how much he enjoyed his life here now, it was hard to believe that when it had all began he had fought with every ounce of his strength against all this. He had been stupid back then though, they had all been stupid with fear and misunderstanding. They had all woken up here on the very second day of the school year, they had awoken in this very room where they use to meet for Glee club. They had awoken to their penises replaced by the vagina's they all lust after before (well all except Blaine). And if that wasn't bad enough their bodies were under Master Schue's complete control. So yes, the first few weeks had been hard on all of them, they all had tried fighting the disgusting new, overwhelming needs they had, and one by one they had all broken and succumb to their new lifestyles. Blaine was the first to break, he had succumb and stopped fighting after only a few days, but Finn managed to remain himself and fight for a full two weeks of having to obey Master Schue's every degrading order, of being humiliated and used sexually by Master Schue and his apprentice Kurt before Finn finally broke and accepted everything. And once that finally happened a calmness had come over him and he had realized this was the only place he belonged.

When the orgasms had died out Finn began thrusting hips again, the need to cum just as strong as ever. His walls were more sensitive than ever, but that didn't matter, nor did it matter that his legs were beginning to tire from all the strain this non-stop self-fucking section had been doing to him. He had to press on.

As Finn's mind slipped back again he thought about how grateful to Master Shue he was now, and how ungrateful he had been he had succumbed. He knew why he had fought mental submission, but it had been pointless and utter stupidity, how did he not see back then how much better off he was like this. Master Schue had seen it, had seen the real him. This was his real place in life, his destiny was to service any cock presented to him, not have his own penis. He would never be able to thank Master Schue enough for helping his to reach his true potential as cock-slut pussyboy.

Finn turned his gaze back upon Sam. Sam was still in that corner, still in that same spot, panting as the dog just laid on top of him un-moving. Sam had been the second to surcame to this new life, he had lasted a few days longer than Blaine when it suddenly became clear all resistance of Master Schue's orders and everything else just vanished from Sam's body. 

Next Finn turned his gaze to Artie who was out of his chair and sitting back against the far wall. Artie had a purple, abstract shaped, ribbed dildo which he was using on his pussy while his lips were smeared with a brown substance. That substance was leftover shit from the load of turds Artie had consumed an hour ago from Mike's ass. With Artie as the classroom toilet there was never any reason to need to leave. Finn himself couldn't imagine succumbing that low though, eating other dude's shit was just nasty. Then again it wasn't like Artie had chosen that kink for himself, Master Schue had come in during that first week in a nasty mood and gave Master that kink without a second thought. It was just Artie's bad luck that Master Schue had chosen him to be the pussyboy shit-eater, Master Schue could have just as easily chosen anyone else, even Finn. 

Puck was only a few feet away from Finn on his left, fucking himself on one of the dildo-stools like Finn was. Except Puck's vagina had the plug in it and he was fucking himself in the ass, while he rolled his oversensitive, swollen nipples in his hand. Puck had been the last to hold out against succumbing. Puck had managed to make it a full three weeks, but it was clear that in his second week his resolve was fading, especially when Master Schue instilled a piss-craving kink into him and forced him to become the room's urinal. It wasn't until Master Shue though threatened to give him the same shit-loving curse that Artie had that Puck had finally let himself surcame, everyone had their limits. 

Both Blaine and Mike were in the center of the room, on their hands and knees with a double-ended dildo inside their asses. Mike had nipple clamps attached to his chest with metal weights hanging down (Master Schue had given him a pain kink) while Blaine had a face of constipation, his nipples dripping milk onto a small puddle beneath him. Unlike the rest of them, Blaine's transformation had been taken a step farther, and while he didn't have women's boobs, he produced milk like one, and needed to be milked by master like a cow.

Finn looked up at the clock and knew that the school day was over and Master Schue would be there any time. Like magic, the door sprung open and Master Schue came in. Excitement filled Finn like it did the rest of them, they had a real cock to play with now. And Finn knew that Master Schue would fuck him first, Master Schue always came to him first, he was Master Schue's favorite after all.   

Kurt was standing beside Mr. Schue ready for action also. Finn's step brother was dressed up in black leather that revealed a lot of skin including his bare ass. It was strange that Kurt had been the only one here not to find himself a cock hungry pussyboy, but instead Kurt had become the opposite of himself, domineering, mean and controlling, a perfect student for the master. It seemed that Kurt was growing more sadistic every day, and he turned most of that attention to Finn and Blaine.

"We have a surprise for you boys" Master Schue said as he waved his hand in the air giving a signal to whoever was behind him. One by one, on cue each member of the football team stepped into the class room, until all 48 of them were squeezed in there. Each of the guys only wore a jockstrap, so it was clear why they were here, and there was definitely going to be enough guys to go around. It wasn't long before Dave Kraofsky had his cock buried up Finn's pussy while Azimio rode him from the back, both guy's dirty, sweaty jock straps shoved in Finn's mouth where he sucked on them happily. His hunger for cock was being filled, though he knew his hunger for cocks would never be totally satisfied, like greed he would always want more and more and more.


	2. Volume 2: Ryder's Family Time

Ryder pushed his ass down harder, letting the pink dildo slide even deeper up his already aching ass. With his hand he pulled the matching dildo that went with his personal set of ten dildos (for Christmas, Master Shue had been nice enough to get them all presents, each pussy boy got a set of dildos molded to be exact replicas of the cocks they each use to have) out nearly all the way from his pussy before ramming it back in with full force. His inner walls tingled from the friction, but he was still quite far from orgasmic release, and even when he did finally managed to reach that high again, he would find himself chasing it once again immediately afterwards. It was a race that never ended.

Ryder's mind was more interested in watching the show in front of him than what his hands were doing to his privates. Hell, all of his fellow victims were watching the show, and how could any of them resist. There was a hot actor in this very room with them, this guy was like super, super hot. Ryder wouldn't hesitate to take that long cock into any of his holes, though the fact that he now found other dudes hot did sort of creep him out some still, but every day that was lessening more and more. Hell it had taken him a week after he had awoken here in this room to fully breakdown and accept this new life, and a week after that before he actually began to enjoy himself here.

Blaine was the lucky one who was getting to experience that juicy cock of the actors, Blaine's moans of pleasure were filling the former choir room as the stud he called his brother pounded into his front hole. The guy had his mouth to Blaine's right tit, clearly drinking the milk that Blaine's breast emitted. 

The sounds and sights of the scene playing out across the room from Ryder just made him more desperate. The fact that those two were brothers (if you could call Blaine a brother anymore that is) just made his loins that much more wet. It was a shame that the thing being shoved in and out of his own self wasn't a real cock.

Cooper's grunts were quickly added to the chorus of Blaine's own sexual sounds. The grunts of the incestuous mating was clear music to Ryder's ears, not only did this actor have the body of a god but he had a voice to match. If that guy's son grew up to be anywhere near as good looking as his father was, than the world better look out. Blaine, technically being the mother wasn't that bad looking either. When Ryder had first got here Blaine had already been pregnant with his brother's off spring, which was a rarity around here. Pussyboys only got pregnant if Master Shue allowed them too. He charged a hefty fee to impregnate one of his pussyboys.

It was only the sound of Master's Shuester's voice that managed to pull Ryder's attention away from Blaine and his incestuous mating. 

"Ryder, I have two special visitors for you here" Master Shue said. Ryder turned to see his master, and two men standing beside him, two men that he immediately recognized. He knew these two males well though he hadn't seen them since he had been enslaved to this room. The older of the two, the man with the brown hair that was beginning to gray was his father, while the young man who was only four-and-a-half-years-older than Ryder was Zac, his brother.

At first Ryder was confused as to why Master would bring them here. Was it just to humiliate him more in front of his family? But then his eyes zeroed in on the obvious boner his brother was sprouting under those black sweats. Ryder's stomach dropped. He may not be a genius, but it didn't take one to know that his family was here to fuck him. He should have figured it out right off the bat, since his transformation into what he was he had seen many of his fellow pussyboys be fucked by relatives. Sam's father had been by a few times to give his son a work out, so had Artie's father. Mike's father had been by just yesterday, while Jacob and Puck's deadbeat father had come out of the woodwork just to give his two son's a good pounding. Even Finn got fucked by a relative, his real father may not be able to fill Finn's hole but his step-father came by often enough to. It seemed that taking a family member's cock inside you was a right of passage for all of Master Shue's pussy boys. 

"Now you two have fun with him, he's yours to do with as you please" Master Shue said before heading out of the room. Ryder couldn't take his eyes off that beautiful bulge in his brother's pants. His front loins which were already wet managed to somehow get even wetter as his body reacted to what it knew it wanted. However, mentally Ryder was split, as much as he loved cock now, as much as he wanted to take both these guy's cocks in him, these two were still his family, his father and brother, and a part of his past self laminated that this wasn't right.

Of course whether it felt right or wrong in his head didn't matter anymore. He wasn't here to think for himself, the only thing that mattered was pleasuring the cocks of any male who wishes to use him. 

"Haven't seen you in a long while son. Look's like being a pussy boy agrees with you"

"Man, does it ever" chimed in Ryder's older brother Zac. "I never thought seein' a snatch on a dude would turn me on this hard". While Ryder hadn't doubted this would be the case, it was still rather strange to hear his family speak of all this as if there wasn't anything strange or unusual about him becoming this pussy-boy slave overnight a few months back. Then again no one other than him and his fellow pussy-boys found anything strange at all about anything that went on in this room, or the overnight changes they all had gone through at one point or another. 

Ryder stood up and let the well used rubber dildo slide out of his stretched ass. He dropped the other dildo and turned to his family and began to recite the words that Master Shue had drilled into all of their heads "I offer you my body and services so that you may use me in anyway you so desire. Do with me as you wish"

"Don't worry dork, we will totally take advantage of you" Zac said as he grabbed his own equipment through the blue fabric and reached forwards with his other hand and grabbed a hold of the nipple ring inserted into Ryder's left nipple. Zac pulled it down hard, eliciting a shot of pain through Ryder and a squeak from his throat which just made Zac laugh even harder. 

After letting go of the ring, Zac wasted no time in ditching his shirt and throwing it to the floor, he than began to work on ditching his pants, but Ryder didn't really pay attention, his eyes had zeroed in on Zac's exposed armpits, and he couldn't take them off. Growing up sharing a room with his brother he had seen the older male naked more times than he had ever wanted to. He had had his head shoved into his brother's smelly armpits numerous of times when they were rough housing. His eyes now though saw his older brother much differently.

"Look's like your fag brother likes your armpits" their father commented from the side. Zac raised his left arm even higher into the air giving Ryder an unobstructed perfect view of his brother's, hairy, sweaty armpits. He licked his lips as if he were about to have a tasty meal. He wanted that stretch of smelly skin so badly, wanted to lick every inch of it, smell every scent from it, taste and soak every wiry hair in that thick bush. 

"You like my armpits do you brother, or should I call you sister now, it doesn't matter, go ahead, give them a good cleaning." Ryder was eager to obey his brother's brilliant ideal. He couldn't help it, armpits mesmerized him in the same way boobs use to mesmerize him when he was still straight and 100% male. 

Ryder wasted no time in getting his tongue on that beautiful, hairy skin, tasting every taste of sweat and whatever else was there while his nose took in all the odor it could, turning him on that much more, making his pussy that much wetter. He could feel the wetness of his loins escape from his vagina lips and begin to run down his legs. His only focus at the moment though was the armpit, armpits were his thing, his special kink. Every pussyboy in this room had been installed with a special kink thanks to Master Shue. He could have gotten a much worse kink too, like Artie who had a thing for eating shit, or Puck whose kink involved urine and everything to do with it, and then there was Jacob, who had a foot fetish, Jacob couldn't help but worship anyone's feet, but Jacob's favorite thing seemed to be to have his pussy fucked by Puck's foot. 

Ryder savored every bit of the armpit he could, cleaning it with his tongue til it was soaked with his own saliva. Zac simply raised his other arm and Ryder was in that other armpit servicing as fast as he could. It seemed like he had only just begun when he had it cleaned, but luckily he still had his dad's two armpits to service. He was almost complete with his father's second armpit when he felt something push itself between his vagina lips and insert itself a few inches before pulling back out. 

"Mmmm, his pussy tastes much better than my girlfriends" Ryder heard his brother say behind him.

"I bet"

"So which hole do you want Dad, Ass, Mouth or Pussy"

"You can have the pussy son and I'll take the ass. I always have been an ass man, even with your mom"

"Wow, too much information Dad" Zac said. Zac's hand grabbed Ryder by the head and yanked him away from the delicious arm pit he had been servicing. Ryder was then forced to his knees, his father's thick, meaty cock bobbing straight out in front of his face. The bush above it was thick also, like a jungle, and the two orbs hung low below the erection in their overgrown sac. This was definitely a cock he could enjoy. But then he remembered that this was his father's cock, the cock that had been used to give him life, and he felt sick in the stomach, and he felt like gagging (not that he could, his gag reflex had been removed a long time ago) this was just wrong. He had found it so hot when the others had been being fucked by their family members and now that it was him his attitude had completely changed. But this was still a cock, and it was his job, his duty as a pussy-boy to obey and service anyone who has a cock, no matter who they are or what they ask him to do, and he had been asked to do some really weird and gross stuff during his time here so far.

Not needing any verbal confirmation as to what his task was, Ryder parted his lips and began his task. He pushed the large cock into his mouth, his tongue running along it while inch after inch was pushed further into his mouth. He couldn't help himself but to enjoy the marvelous sensation of having a large cock between his pouty lips, even if it was the cock of his father. Be careful what you wish for would definitely apply to his situation here.

Out of sheer habit he slid his mouth up and down the shaft, sucking on every bit of it while his hand naturally began to play with the low, dangling, hairy balls. It was a good thing no one ever asked him what his favorite part of the male groin was; the shaft, the head or the balls, because that would be impossible for him to say. It would be like asking a father to chose a favorite kid or something equally as insane as that.

Ryder continued pleasuring the cock in his mouth, while his brother's tongue continued to slowly play with the moist lips of his pussy. The wrongness of what he was doing, the utter disgusting feel he felt for pleasuring his own father's cock was lessening more and more each and every second and was being replaced with a new, lustful intensity that more closely reassembled the many fantasies over his time here that he had imagined up about his father using him.

Without warning, Ryder was yanked off his father's cock by the back of the neck. Ryder turned to look at his standing brother, the cock (which was amazingly even larger than his father's) only inches from his lips.

"You ready to be fucked by my precious cock, by the true male, Pussy-Boy" Zac said, leaning against the white brick wall behind him. He pulled Ryder back up onto his own feet by the neck, and Ryder was powerless to resist, not that he even wanted to resist at this point. Being manhandled by your older buff brother it turns out is a major turn-on. 

"You know what to do Fag" Zac said, and it was true, Ryder did know what to do, he had done this countless times. He stepped forwards until they were chest to chest and then he brought his hips forward as he grabbed a hold of his brothers prick and guided it slowly into Ryder's wet heat until it was fully engulfed, eliciting a long sigh from his loud mouth brother. The stretch of his vagina walls felt nice but not as good as the feeling of fullness that came from his front hole being used.

Ryder began to suck on Zac's neck when he felt his fathers hands grab a hold of his shoulders from behind, and then without warning he felt the cock lubricated with his own saliva push its way into Ryder's rear entrance with one shove. The thrust was rough and stretching that came without warning hurt a tad bit, though had he been an anal virgin that would have caused him some severe pain, he could remember back to when he was first introduced into this life and he had to train his ass to take objects of any size at any time. 

Sandwiched between his brother and his father, Ryder couldn't help himself as he let out a large moan and his pussy exploded into orgasm, little knifes of pleasure spread out from his pussy and coursed through his body in what had to be one of the most intense orgasms he ever had, and the act wasn't even close to over yet, technically it hadn't even started.

"Ready Dad" Zac asked.

"Yes Son" 

Ryder was just beginning to come down from the high he was in when the first thrust of his brother's cock hit his pussy, the cock removing itself half way before slamming itself back in. As Zac's cock was hammering back in, his father's cock was exiting, and proceeded to thrust back in even harder as Zac pulled out again. The two men fell into this rhythm rather easily, and the speed of the thrusts began to speed up every time. He could feel his loins already building up again, the heat within him becoming more and more intense as he was suddenly flooded with a second orgasm in less than a minute.

He lost track of the time as he was tag-teamed by his family members, and lost count of the number of times he went into orgasm, he would be barely coming down from one when he would go into another one, each one zapping his body of more and more energy. He had never had such intense orgasms before, nor had so many in a row. The intensity was almost unbearable, he was beginning to wonder if this was heaven or hell, questioning whether it was possible to die from over-orgasming.

He was on the verge of blacking out when the two cocks within him came to a sudden stop, still wedged inside him. Synchronized, the two cocks erupted at the same time, pumping both of his holes full of the testes' creamy filling. It felt amazing to be the receptacle of these two males seed, to be their cocks waste can so to say.  
Ryder's pussy went headlong into yet another orgasm. It was too much and he lost consciousness.   
\--------------------------------------------  
When Ryder came too some time later he awoke to the sounds of Finn being fucked across the room. Master Shue was pounding the older PussyBoy hard with his cock, while his hands rubbed across Finn's pregnant belly. In just a few weeks Finn would be giving birth to the second child the Pussyboy had carried to term. The first child had belonged to Kurt, but this child belonged to Mr. Shue. 

Ryder suddenly wondered if he would become pregnant from his brother's seed. It wasn't exactly unheard of, Blaine had given birth to his brother Cooper's son, though Blaine and Finn were the only two Pussy Boys here to actually get pregnant. Besides, Ryder knew the only way he could possibly get pregnant was if his Master willed it so, and the only way his master was going to allow someones seed to actually impregnate a pussyboy was if that person paid a hefty fee for the privileged. He couldn't see his brother paying for such privilege, though he couldn't help but wish he would. Still only time would tell.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before his brother and father paid him another visit to fuck him. He couldn't help but wish he was impaled on their cocks right this second. Maybe if he was lucky next time they might bring Uncle Terry and Uncle Jerry, or even Grandpa Ryan. How amazing would it be to be balls deep on his grandfather's cock.  
As Ryder laid on the floor, his father's seed still dripping from his ass, he fantasized about riding his grandfathers old prick. He came to a realization, that Master Shue had been generous enough not to give him the single kink for armpits like Ryder had thought, but had gifted him with the kink of incest also. He had such a considerate, loving master.


End file.
